


Echappe

by lieutenant_cloud



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_cloud/pseuds/lieutenant_cloud
Summary: Не поддаваться.





	Echappe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [échappé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786502) by [staygame (sungjae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame). 



Сыльги вырывает её из размышлений.   
− Кажется, я нашла кое-кого, - она листает айпад. Джухён вытягивает шею с конца дивана, но всё, что видно − её собственное недовольное отражение. Она пожимает плечами и возвращается к тренировке позиции рук для второго акта «Дон Кихота». Прошла только неделя с последней репетиции, а ей уже не по себе.   
− Опыт, новейшие методы, хорошие отзывы, − дальше листает Сыльги. − Это ведь то, что ты хотела, да? Позвонить ей завтра и назначить встречу?   
Джухён хочет лишь порцию обезболивающего, но ещё целый час до того, как Сыльги принесёт ей их вместе с чем-то сладким, от чего Джухён будет пытаться отказываться, ссылаясь на диету, но всё равно в итоге съест.   
Когда Джухён не отвечает, Сыльги кладёт айпад на стол.   
− Милая, я знаю, что дело отстой, но доктор сказал, что ты можешь приступить к физиотерапии в течение недели. Не успеешь оглянуться, как поправишься. − Сыльги успокаивающе касается рук Джухён. − И прекрати уже тренировать «Щелкунчика».   
− Это «Дон Кихот». − Джухён улыбается помимо воли. − Иногда мне кажется, что ты вообще не обращаешь внимания на мои танцы.  
− Кто? Я? − Сыльги аккуратно ложится на диван, стараясь не тревожить перевязанную коленку Джухён. Она обнимает Джухён за талию, а та на автомате тычется носом в её шею. − Мне нравится всё, чем ты занимаешься. Я твой фанат номер один.  
Джухён вздыхает.   
− Дай мне хоть день похандрить? Завтра я позвоню терапевту.   
− Всё получится, − ещё раз говорит Сыльги.   
Как бы Джухён хотелось поверить ей.   
*  
Классическая сказка о том, как властная мать переносит свои нереализованные мечты о балете на дочь. Среди таких девочек, особенно до тридцати лет, есть дюжина тех, кто не выдерживает тренировок, и когда у них появляются собственные дочери, пуанты и балетные пачки уже в полной готовности.   
В возрасте восьми лет, когда предпочтение отдается S.E.S, нежели «Лебединому озеру», Джухён впервые ломает палец на ноге. Мама садит её на диету, и Джухён усваивает урок танцев через боль.  
Через любой вид боли. Вывихнутые лодыжки, потрескавшиеся ногти и стрессовые переломы. Боль отказа. Разбитое сердце из-за доставшейся другой девочке главной роли.   
Джухён находится на четвёртом тренировочном часу из шести, когда чувствует это. Выходя из движения «ножниц», ещё до того, как нога касается пола, понимает, что всё испортила. Она опускается с искривленным коленом и, когда инерция отпускает, с криком валится на пол.   
Доктор говорит, что это разрыв в наружном мениске. Операция через неделю, затем от шести до восьми недель физиотерапии. Он говорит ещё что-то, но Джухён перестаёт слушать его после “от шести до восьми недель”. Два месяца, а постановка не за горами.  
− Это же не смертельный приговор, − мягко говорит её доктор.   
Но так и есть. Джухён двадцать пять лет, и её время истекает.  
*  
Когда подходит время первой встречи, Джухён приходится убеждать Сыльги, что нет нужды её сопровождать.   
− Ты не можешь пропустить ещё один день занятий, − говорит она, зашнуровывая у порога кроссовки. Она замечает, что Сыльги так и подмывает помочь ей, и посылает предупреждающий взгляд. У неё уже есть одна мамаша, и её предостаточно.   
Сыльги хмурится.  
− Ради тебя можно.  
− Правда, − говорит Джухён, − всё будет хорошо.   
Но, передвигаясь по метро на костылях, Джухён почти жалеет, что отказала. Толкучка среди пассажиров отнюдь не уменьшила её опасений, и ко времени, когда она присела в комнате ожидания в клинике, страх стал почти осязаемым. Спасибо и на том, что ждать, пока её позовут, пришлось недолго.  
Её терапевт. Виктория Сон из Циндао, училась в престижной Пекинской Академии танцев, в течение трёх лет танцевала в балете Гуанчжоу прежде, чем перейти в Корейский Национальный балет в возрасте девятнадцати. Джухён в курсе этого, потому что в ожидании приёма трижды перечитала брошюру “О наших терапевтах”, но даже и без этого вся подноготная Виктории как на ладони. Она держит спину прямо, шею − ровно, а её ноги скользят по полу так, будто она исполняет глиссе на сцене, а не в душной комнате ожидания.   
Джухён вспоминает, что назвали её имя.   
− Здесь.  
− Следуй за мной, − говорит Виктория, развернувшись к дверям клиники и оставив Джухён ковылять за ней.   
В смотровой Джухён присаживается на конец стола, осознавая положение собственных дел, пока Виктория бегло просматривает её данные.   
− Разрыв наружного мениска в левом колене, − зачитывает Виктория. − У тебя уже были проблемы с этим коленом?  
− Иногда оно заклинивает, − вспоминает Джухён свои занятия. Лишь мимолётная боль, едва заметная из-за привычной боли тренировок.   
− Когда прыгаешь? Делаешь повороты? − спрашивает Виктория, и Джухён кивает. - Довольно распространённое повреждение. Во время курса поработай над правильной техникой приземления.  
− Эм, как думаете, сколько это займёт времени? Вернуться к репетициям?  
Виктория разворачивается на стуле лицом к Джухён. Она долго, уничтожающе смотрит на Джухён, и та ёжится от жесткого взгляда. Она красива, это почти пугает, и всё говорит о врождённой грации.  
− Дай угадаю: «Щелкунчик»? − спрашивает Виктория. − Так и думала. К сожалению, нет простого ответа. Может, шесть недель. Может, дольше. Ты можешь и вовсе не восстановиться.  
Слова ещё никогда не ощущались как пощечина.  
− Как это? − Её голос дрожит.   
− Это вполне возможно с травмами балета, и ты должна быть готовой к этому, − говорит Виктория. Её выражение лица смягчается долей сочувствия. − Но мы точно знаем, что прогресс будет зависеть от твоих собственных усилий. Ты должна выложиться на все сто, чтобы тебе стало лучше. Сможешь?   
− Должна.   
*  
Джухён спустя несколько часов возвращается домой на трясущихся ногах и с болящими из-за костылей подмышками. Она мешкается в коридоре, и в поле зрения попадает крючок, где должна висеть балетная сумка. На следующий день после инцидента она запихнула её подальше в шкаф во избежание малейшего взгляда на нетронутые пуанты. Джухён не позволяет себе хандрить, только не сегодня.   
Сыльги дремлет на диване с раскрытым учебником по психологии на животе. Джухён не собиралась её будить, но Сыльги шевелится, когда та присаживается рядом.  
− Мм, эй, − сонно моргает Сыльги, Джухён гладит её по волосам. − Как прошла консультация?  
− Хорошо, − говорит Джухён. − В смысле, я пытаюсь мыслить позитивно. Она не сказала, что я безнадёжна или что-то в таком духе.  
− Виктория? Какая она?  
Джухён вспоминает гибкую линию шеи Виктории.  
− Опытная, как ты и говорила. Думаю, мы сработаемся.  
Сыльги улыбается.  
− Это прекрасно, я так рада.  
− Ага. Она дала мне кое-какие растяжки для подготовки к следующему сеансу.  
− А ты, хм… − Сыльги легонько толкает локтем Джухён, − хочешь, я помогу немного?  
В горле Джухён собирается комок, похожий на вину, но она проглатывает его, наклоняясь к Сыльги и целуя её.  
*  
После предупреждения о том, что вторая неделя терапии − наихудшая, Джухён не знает, чего ожидать, когда Виктория просит её лечь на стол в тренинг-зале.   
− Больше никаких повязок и костылей. Теперь начинается настоящая работа. − Виктория смеётся, когда Джухён приподнимает голову достаточно, чтобы послать взволнованный взгляд в её сторону. − Не беспокойся, начнём с небольших растяжек.   
Когда Виктория тянется к её повязке, Джухён чувствует инстинктивное желание убрать колено подальше от касания. Бинты сняты, и швов больше нет, но всё ещё кажется, что это открытая кровоточащая рана. Как только Виктория ослабляет фиксирующий ремень, дабы извлечь фиксирующую шину, всё, что Джухён может видеть − воспаленный красный шрам возле коленной чашечки.   
− Согни правое колено и подними левую ногу, − руководит Виктория. − На тридцать сантиметров, удерживай пять секунд и затем медленно опускай в исходное положение. Десять повторений.   
Больно даже при малейшем движении, боль проходит сквозь колено и достигает бедра. Его разрезали и зашивали обратно, естественно, что это чертовски больно. Через десять повторений она сжимает зубы.   
− Отлично, сделай ещё четыре подхода по десять повторений. После займемся боковыми шагами.   
Вскоре Джухён понимает, почему вторая неделя − самая тяжёлая. Виктория перегибает палку с подготовительными упражнениями, её мягкое поведение с прошлой недели исчезло. Тон голоса похож на преподавателей балета, постоянно добивающийся прыжка выше, более точного поворота. Артисты балета привыкли к грубой критике.  
Её плечи с заметным облегчением повисают, когда Виктория объявляет, что на первый раз достаточно.   
− Ну, а теперь приятная часть, − говорит Виктория.  
− Какая ещё приятная часть? − Джухён сомневается, что она вообще существует.  
− Массаж. − Виктория показательно устраивает руку на бедре Джухён. Почти больно, но в этот раз скорее приятно.   
− Перевернись на живот, − говорит Виктория, и Джухён приходит в себя от изумления.   
Джухён чувствует, как Виктория одной рукой фиксирует бедро повыше, а второй обводит его верхнюю часть. Её касания профессиональны, но Джухён не может сдержать дрожи по всему телу, когда тонкие пальцы Виктории задевают внутреннюю сторону бедра. Она может лишь надеяться, что Виктория не заметила этого.   
Теперь значительно труднее расслабиться. Джухён утыкается лицом в стол, чтобы скрыть покрасневшие щеки. Краем глаза она цепляет часы, отсчитывая минуты с окончания терапии. Ей следует сказать что-то, дать Виктории знать, но Джухён не может. Касания Виктории похожи на поблажку, как свободный от диеты день.  
− Чёрт побери, − говорит Виктория. − Я упустила время. Юджин, наверное, уже ждёт. То же время в среду?   
Кожа Джухён покалывает без рук Виктории.   
*  
Сыльги − первый человек, который при встрече с Джухён не может отличить движение бурре от большого жете.   
Немного преувеличенно, но иногда Джухён кажется, что она не встречала никого извне мира балета, пока ей не исполнилось двадцать один.  
Каждый вечер после репетиции она садится один и тот же автобус по кругу до Синджонга, а оттуда − на один из последних ночных рейсов поезда. Поездка длится достаточно долго, чтобы она начинала клевать носом, хотя и не столько, как до Дэгу, когда мать таскала её на прослушивания по выходным в Сеуле. Обычно страх проехать остановку заставляет прислушиваться к объявлениям в поезде, но однажды она устаёт больше обычного, потому что её будит отнюдь не механический женский голос. А точнее, рука на плече.   
− Мисс? Твоя остановка следующая.  
Джухён открывает глаза и видит настороженно смотрящую на неё девушку. Сегодня её волосы завязаны в высокий хвост, и это открывает обзор на остроконечные уши. Джухён это кажется милым.   
Это та самая девушка, которая садится на одной остановке с Джухён и выходит в Синджонге, а затем Джухён поворачивается налево, а та − направо. Джухён не имеет привычки обращать внимание на незнакомцев, но неделями она видела, как девушка учится каждый раз с новой книгой. Джухён знает, что она садится на остановке возле университета. Её просто представить обычной студенткой, там же, где могла бы быть Джухён, если бы не балет.   
Играет знакомая мелодия станции, и Джухён осознаёт, что всё ещё пялится на девушку.  
− Спасибо, что разбудила, − благодарит она, когда они вместе выходят на платформу. Эта станция никогда не бывает заполнена, даже в этот час, и они идут, касаясь локтями друг друга.   
− Ты сегодня очень уставшая, был тяжелый день? Репетиция?  
− Ты не представляешь. − Джухён стонет. − Это самая тяжелая постановка, в которой… погоди, откуда ты знаешь?  
Девушка неистово машет руками.  
− Я не странная, клянусь. Просто ты всегда носишь ту футболку, с эмблемой Национального Балета?  
− А ты наблюдательна, − говорит Джухён. − Ты меня поймала.  
− Ну, хоть кто-то из нас должен бодрствовать, − девушка застенчиво склоняет голову. − Воу, сделай вид, что я этого не говорила. Кстати, меня зовут Кан Сыльги.  
− Бэ Джухён.  
Чуть позже они расходятся: Джухён − налево, а Сыльги − направо, и Джухён не успевает отойти сильно далеко, как слышит крик Сыльги:  
− Встретимся на следующей неделе, онни!   
В следующий раз ссутуленная Сыльги с опускающимися веками присаживается рядом с Джухён.  
− В этот раз ты можешь поспать, − говорит Джухён. − Я тебя разбужу.   
Сыльги, улыбаясь, приоткрывает один глаз.  
− Но что, если ты тоже уснешь, и мы обе пропустим остановку?   
− Тогда мы доедем до городской администрации, − жизнерадостно говорит Джухён.   
Всё почему-то так просто. Для Джухён нет ничего легче Сыльги. Через две совместные остановки Сыльги провожает её до дома, и “разве это не я должна тебя провожать? Ведь я онни”, “но ты меньше”, − а еще через пять Джухён смущённо берет Сыльги за руку.   
Ещё через две Сыльги целует её в переулке, не слишком романтично, но Джухён никогда не забудет давление стены на спину и скрипящие кроссовки Сыльги, когда она склонилась над ней.  
Единственное, о чём могла думать Джухён, лишь то, что как удивительно найти того, кто любит её просто за то, что она есть.  
*  
Спустя четыре недели терапии Джухён исчерпала себя.  
К этому времени прогресс хоть и медленный, но достаточно стабильный, чтобы уменьшить её тревогу. Она вновь начинает привычно танцевать с завидной регулярностью, испытывая себя − как далеко сможет зайти, сколь больше сил ей понадобится на восстановление.  
Её прыжки слабые, а приземление неустойчивое, несмотря на поддерживающие руки Виктории. Амплитуда движений в два раза меньше требуемой хотя бы для мысли взойти на сцену ещё раз.  
Внизу живота появилось болезненное чувство, повреждение, вызванное чем-то ещё, разрывает ещё на мелкие части. Джухён хочется кричать.  
Дурное настроение следует с ней и домой. Из прихожей Джухён слышит, как Сыльги возится на кухне, и она замирает, облокотившись на дверь, желая остаться в одиночестве хотя бы на мгновение.  
− Это ты? − кричит Сыльги. – Хочешь кушать?  
Пустой крючок будто насмехается над ней сегодня. Джухён с трудом тащится через гостиную.  
− Не сейчас.  
− Уверена? Я могу пожарить что-то для тебя, если хочешь. А ещё подумала, что мы можем пересмотреть постановку “Алисы в стране чудес”, ведь это твоя люби…  
Сыльги наверняка уловила настроение Джухён, потому что обрывает себя, выйдя из-за кухонного стола.  
− Что случилось?  
− Ничего. − Джухён лжёт.  
− Неприятные процедуры, или что-то другое?  
− А ты как думаешь?  
Сыльги дважды открывает и закрывает рот.  
− Я не знаю, − говорит она, − потому что ты больше не рассказываешь мне о них. В последний раз я слышала две недели назад, и ты говорила, что хорошо справляешься.   
− А сейчас нет, понятно? − Джухён с трудом прикрывает лицо рукой. Она устала и всего лишь хочет лечь спать прямо сейчас, даже до заката. − Просто забудь об этом.   
− Ладно, − говорит Сыльги после длинного вздоха. Она тянется к руке Джухён. − Тебе стоит расслабиться, может, любимая постановка тебе поможет.   
Джухён резко дергает руку из захвата Сыльги.  
− Я не хочу смотреть никакие постановки, − огрызается она. − Я не хочу смотреть на людей, который занимаются тем, чем я больше не смогу никогда заниматься.  
− Ты не знаешь этого наверняка. Почему ты продолжаешь твердить об этом? Почему ты настроена столь пессимистично?  
− Потому что это так! Балет − моя жизнь, − подчёркивает Джухён.   
− Но это не вся ты! Люди постоянно теряют работу, люди меняют карьеру. − Сыльги стонет. − Так бывает.  
Джухён качает головой.  
− Ты не понимаешь, − говорит она. Она чувствует, как последующие слова формируются на кончике языка и проходят сквозь зубы прежде, чем успевает остановиться. − Виктория поймёт.   
− Тогда иди и поговори об этом с Викторией, − презрительно усмехается Сыльги, вскидывая руки вверх.   
Она убегает в полном бешенстве, но её чувства будто бы остались в комнате, Джухён за все четыре года не видела её в таком состоянии. За Сыльги захлопывается дверь, и в это мгновение колени Джухён слабеют. Она позволяет себе стечь на пол.   
Впервые за осень Джухён плачет.   
*  
Они не разговаривают об этом. Не той же ночью, по крайней мере. Джухён на диване поджидает момента, пока Сыльги точно уснет, и только затем прокрадывается в кровать. Сама она засыпает далеко за полночь.  
Следующим утром она просыпается, когда Сыльги уже ушла. Не в полном смысле ушла, Джухён в курсе, что по средам у неё занятия начинаются раньше. Обычно Джухён − ранняя пташка, просыпающаяся вместе с первыми лучами солнца сквозь шторы, но сегодня умудрилась проспать даже сборы Сыльги на учёбу.   
Джухён перекатывается и зарывается лицом в подушку Сыльги. Желудок связан виной и остатком расстройств. Наверное, хорошо, что Сыльги уже ушла, всё не закончится ещё одной непроизвольной ссорой.   
“Так поговори об этом с Викторией”, − сказала Сыльги, но когда Джухён приходит на терапию, то ведет себя тише обычного.   
Они вместе делают привычные простые упражнения, шаги, которые напоминают Джухён о первых занятиях в пуантах. Она почти отвыкла, так что обуться в них всё равно, что вернуться домой. Она привыкнет, будет радоваться даже боли от неизвестности.   
Руки Виктории поддерживают её при некоторых промежуточных шагах. Одна рука на спине для баланса, вторая − на ноге для указания верной техники.  
− Я могу задать личный вопрос? – наконец, спрашивает Джухён, когда процедуры потихоньку подходят к концу.  
− Конечно, − отвечает Виктория.   
− Про… твою травму?  
Виктория криво улыбается.  
− В определенный момент этот вопрос всегда всплывает, − говорит она. − Давай сделаем перерыв.   
Они садятся спиной к зеркалу. И даже тогда Виктория не сутулится.  
− Наверное, мы не так сильно с тобой отличаемся, − говорит она Джухён. – Я танцевала всю свою жизнь. Я приехала в Корею, когда мне было девятнадцать, ни слова не понимала, но танцевала, а это свой собственный язык. Мне казалось, что я смогу достигнуть своей цели здесь, однажды стать ведущей солисткой. Я была хороша. Но только на протяжении трёх лет.   
− Что случилось?  
− Сначала разрыв пяточного сухожилия, но я поправилась, мне становилось всё лучше, пока не порвалась передняя крестообразная связка. − Виктория вздыхает, уставившись куда-то в пространство. − Тогда доктора сказали, что мне надо уйти. Они не хотели, чтобы я искушала судьбу.   
В этот раз Джухён тянется к Виктории, кладёт руку на её колено.  
− И каким образом ты оказалась в физической терапии?  
− Знаешь, я танцевала на протяжении двадцати лет. Я не могла извлечь это из себя. Я жила танцем. Я не могла представить себя нигде больше. Офисная работа? Нет. Один из преподавателей подумал, что я могла бы достичь успеха в физической терапии, поэтому я записалась в программу. Наверное, когда-нибудь мне захочется преподавать.  
− И тебе нормально так? − нерешительно спрашивает Джухён.  
− Нет, − отвечает Виктория.   
Джухён задерживает дыхание. Виктория качает головой и кратко смеётся.  
− Прошло шесть лет, почти семь, но не думаю, что я оправилась от этого. Вы, девочки, которые занимаетесь балетом, ничего больше не видите. Нет иного будущего. И это нереалистично. Вот что я бы хотела вернуться и сказать самой себе.   
Она окидывает Джухён взглядом.   
− Слишком депрессивно? Прости, я не хотела, чтобы ты сдавалась. Просто подумала, что тебе стоит знать, что может случиться.   
Сердце Джухён подскакивает до горла. Она смотрит на Викторию, но может думать лишь о Сыльги.  
− Нет, − говорит она спустя долгое время. − Думаю, это как раз, что мне необходимо было услышать.  
*  
Она пишет Сыльги сразу после процедур: «если ты всё ещё на занятиях, сможешь встретить меня в оперном театре?»  
Сыльги вскоре отвечает: «я буду там через полчаса».  
Джухён знает, что это скорее, займет около часа, поэтому она садится на ступеньки и наблюдает за слоняющимися вокруг туристами и мамочками, забирающих детей со школы.   
Два года назад Джухён впервые участвовала в постановке оперного театра, как часть корейского национального балета. Пик восемнадцати лет тяжелой работы, это был предел её мечтаний. Сыльги не принесла цветы на представление, не в присутствии родителей Джухён и целой компании, но на следующий день Джухён проснулась от доставки прямо к дверям.   
Сыльги добирается чуть меньше, чем за час. Джухён видит знакомо приближающуюся фигуру, и её горло сжимается, но она выдавливает из себя улыбку, или что-то похожее на неё.  
− Как занятия? − спрашивает Джухён, когда Сыльги роняет рюкзак и присаживается рядом.  
− Как обычно. Сегодня мы работали над созданием тестов, − говорит Сыльги. Её тон не то, чтобы раздражённый, но отстранённый. Джухён не винит её. − А как твои сегодняшние процедуры?  
− Лучше, чем вчера.  
− Это хорошо.  
Между ними пауза, и Джухён знает, что должно следовать после. Она глубоко вдыхает, чтобы собраться с духом.  
− Прости меня, − она берёт Сыльги за руку. − За вчера. Я прошу прощения за то, что разозлилась. Я не… Это было несправедливо с моей стороны. Ты просто пыталась помочь.   
Сыльги со вздохом опускает голову.  
− Ты тоже извини меня, это слишком расстроило, − сердце Джухён замирает на жутко длинные секунды, которые требуются Сыльги, чтобы продолжить. − Я не знаю, как тебе помочь, не понимаю, через что ты проходишь, но знаю, сколь много значит для тебя балет.   
− Кажется, я могу потерять всё. Всё, кроме тебя. − Джухён цепляется за руку Сыльги сильнее, как за спасительный трос. − Я не хочу потерять ещё и тебя.   
Несмотря на печальный взгляд, Сыльги дарит Джухён нежную улыбку.   
− Не потеряешь, даже если сильно постараешься.   
Некоторое время они сидят в тишине. Джухён опускает голову на плечо Сыльги и думает обо всех ночах, которые они вместе провели в постели, когда тишину нарушало лишь дыхание. Она не хочет терять Сыльги.   
− Я люблю тебя, − чётко выговаривает Сыльги. − Всю тебя, балерину или нет. Сейчас ты живешь вне балета, и продолжишь, что бы ни случилось.  
Танцевальное будущее Джухён может быть под вопросом, но оно не единственное из возможных, и уж это точно никуда не денется.


End file.
